


Obedience

by Jain



Category: 'N Sync, Backstreet Boys
Genre: Character of Color, Community: boybanddrabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bossymarmalade (maggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/gifts).



"Come here," AJ said, and Justin did, because once AJ got that particular throaty growl there was never any right choice except to do as he said.

AJ was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and hard. The contrast between black ink and dark, kinky hair and untanned skin was breathtaking. Justin figured he knew what he was supposed to do, but as soon as he'd reached the bed AJ held onto his hips to forestall Justin's sinking to his knees.

"Not yet, pretty boy," he said, clever fingers working at the fly of Justin's jeans. AJ's breath was hot against the exposed skin of Justin's stomach, and Justin concentrated on keeping upright.

The jeans, fashionably low-slung, fell down to pool around his ankles the instant AJ unzipped him. AJ shoved his boxers down to his knees with one hand. The other he used to guide Justin's hard cock into his mouth.

Just a few more minutes inside AJ's expert mouth, and Justin was keening lowly in the back of his throat, shaking, coming apart with only AJ's firm grasp on his hips to keep the disparate parts of him together.


End file.
